


we'll always have Paris

by Stevie77



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie77/pseuds/Stevie77
Summary: this is a short intro to a longer chapter two coming soon.
Relationships: Gloria Delgado-Pritchett/Claire Dunphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	we'll always have Paris

With Jay and Manny occupied worrying about the award, Claire and Gloria decide to see some of the sights, they walk around the city, talking and taking pictures. 

“Have any Valentines plans?” 

“No. Jay is so occupied with that award.” Gloria says, looking semi-disappointed. 

“I’m sorry, but at least you get to spend it with someone. Phil is back home and I am here, the most romantic city in the world. Alone.” 

“You’re not alone.” Gloria smiles, and hooks her arm in Claire’s. The blonde looks shyly at her in response, pulling her lips in a small tight smirk. 

“Let me take you out! A Valentine’s Day in Paris. Manny told me about this cafe he read about.”

“I don’t know, I don’t really-”

“Claire, come on. I need this too. I’ll pay for everything. Please?” Gloria says stopping abruptly, pulling Claire’s arm, stopping her from walking. The blonde smiles in response. 

“Well, I can’t refuse a free meal.” 

~

They come across the cafe, it’s small and cute and it reminds Claire of something but she can’t quite put her finger on it. 

Once they order their coffees, Gloria excuses herself to use the washroom. Claire checks her phone to see if Phil had messaged her. Nothing. So she just sits, sipping her drink-

“Claire?! Claire Pritchett?” 

A mans voice calls from behind, a thick accent. Claire looks around, surprised by hearing her name. The man approaches, 

“Claude?! Oh my god. Hi” 

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“Me neither.” Claire chuckles. 

“You are.. married.” Claude says gazing to her hand, seeing the ring. 

“I am. Happily”

“So where is he this Valentines?” 

“Umm-“ Claires thought is interrupted by Gloria’s enthusiastic smile approaching her. 

“Claire, you have to smell this soap, it’s amazing- oh hello-“ She says, shoving her hands near the blonde's face, noticing the man standing across from them. 

“Gloria, this is Claude. An old friend from college.”

“More than a friend. We made love many times.”

“Oh! Well it’s nice to meet you.” Gloria shakes his hand before sitting back in her chair next to Claire. 

“It’s so wonderful to see you, would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight” Claude asks, placing a hand on Claire’s shoulder, making her wince under his touch. 

“That’s a nice offer, but like I said, I am married.” Claire says, lifting his hand from her arm, looking at Gloria. 

“Well, you are in Paris. And We promised to meet back here for one night of passion and I don’t see him here.”

“You don’t see him, because he is a her. Me. So if you could kindly back off please and let me and my beautiful wife enjoy our Valentines in the city.” Gloria says leaning towards Claire and placing a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. 

Claire’s face flushing with a bright blush, her whole face red as a fresh strawberry. When Gloria pulled away and looked at Claude, Claire was frozen. 

“Oh. Well I did always get that vibe from you. It makes sense. Have a good rest of your trip.” He says backing away, looking disappointed. 

Claire snaps back into reality and watches him leave. When she knows he is out of earshot she turns to Gloria, “What was that supposed to mean?” Claire asks frustratingly, “He always got that vibe from me?” 

“I don’t know. Let’s just eat. I’m starving.”

“Do I give off a vibe?”

“Well... a little bit,” Gloria admits quietly, avoiding looking the blonde in the eye. 

Claire raises her eyebrows, taken aback by Gloria’s candour. 

“really?” Claire leans over the table, “like is it obvious?” she asks almost under her breath.

“It's not true so why do you care?”

“Right.” 

~

Once they finish up their meal, after the awkward breaks in flimsy conversation. Claire’s mind is still stuck on what Claude said. And not to mention how Gloria just so naturally kissed her, almost without hesitation. 

“You want to do some more sightseeing?”

“Why did you do that?” Claire interrupts Gloria’s question. 

“Do what?” Gloria says, looking in her bag for her lipstick to reapply. Not particularly paying attention to Claire, who looks very in her own head. 

“Kiss me. Why’d you do that?”

“To get him to go away so we could have our nice day together. What’s the issue? Ahh unless you wanted him to-“ 

“No! Of course not. I just-“

“Claire, it was only a kiss,” Gloria lies, it meant more to her than she’d let on. “It’s not like it meant anything-“

Gloria’s words trail off, seeing Claire’s eyes piercing though hers. 

“mmm” Claire hums

“Did it?” Gloria asks with her heart in her ears. She wanted the answer to be yes more than she’d care to admit. 

Just then her phone lit up with a call from Jay. Gloria was tempted to answer, but instead turned her phone off. And slipped it into her purse. “I’ll call him back later.”

“can you kiss me again?” 

"what?" Gloria asks shocked by Claires Question.

"I know-its weird, I -i just-" Claire begins, before letting the words trail off and locking her lips with the brunette's.

Gloria, without second thought, leans in and deepens the kiss, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. 

Claire pulls away, "Sorry-I just. I needed to know."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short intro to a longer chapter two coming soon.


End file.
